This Love of Mine
by vi22
Summary: Pan falls for her best friend's much older brother, Trunks. "I never thought I would see you wearing a dress." I feel a familiar heat spread across my cheeks. He leans his head towards me, his voice barely above a whisper, "You look beautiful tonight." The heat instantly spreads to my ears and the back of my neck. There's a tightness in my chest. What is this?


I want to preface this story by saying that this is the first fanfiction – or any writing – that I have done in almost 16 years (so please be gentle with me). I had another account (Jeshikah ~ u/227680/Jeshikah) but it has been so long that I do not remember my login info and I no longer have access to that email to retrieve the account. This story is somewhat of an amalgamation of my older work and ideas that I sat on and never worked into stories.

Essentially T/P & B/G… I might throw a wrench in there at some point ;)

* * *

The summer sun warmed my skin. It was a day spent like any other during our break from school. Bra and I were together as usual. We had been practically joined at the hip since starting high school, and our summer break was no different. I've been basically living at her house this summer. The two of us laid out on a blanket spread across the lawn of Capsule Corp. She was flipping through some gossip magazine while I was lazily reading my novel.

"Look!" Bra said suddenly, drawing my attention from my book to a photo in the magazine she quickly waved in front of my face. "This outfit would look amazing on you!"

Of course. She was always so concerned with fashion. Me? Not so much. I'm wearing a plain black tee-shirt with a pair overalls. I liked to be comfortable. That's not to say that I didn't concern myself with my appearance at all. After weeks of her constant insistence, I finally gave in and agreed to wearing makeup during our sophomore year. My routine was simple – a bit of mascara, a rose tinted lip balm, and occasionally a little blush on my cheeks. It's nothing like what Bra puts on every day, but it's usually sufficient enough to keep her off my back about it.

"What's this now?" I asked.

"We're starting out senior year next week, and the beach party is tomorrow night. You need a new outfit, and **this** ," she smacks the page, pointing to a flowy red top that hung just slightly off the model's shoulders, "would look amazing on you!"

I sigh, exasperated at my best friend. "You know I'm not interested in that stuff and I have plenty of clothes as it is."

If she could roll her eyes any harder they would fall into the back of her skull. "Plenty of boy clothes…" Bra mumbled. "You know, if you actually tried to doll it up a bit you could actually get yourself a boyfriend this year."

I run a hand through my black hair. "I don't need a boyfriend. I'm not interested in any of those idiots at our school anyway." I quip back at her.

"Oh, I know! You've only had eyes for my brother since forever." She laughs and pokes me in my side.

"Shut up! I do not!" I quickly dog-ear the page I'm on in my novel and set the book down. I prop myself up on my elbows and rest my chin on my hands, glancing in her direction. "Don't get me wrong, you're bother is hot, no doubting that, but he's too old for me. I'm still in high school and he's almost thirty. I'm pretty sure he just thinks of me like a little sister. If anything, I'm surprised he and Marron aren't dating."

Bra eyes me suspiciously before closing her magazine and sitting upright next to me. "One, please don't call Trunks hot in my presence ever again. Two, If you didn't know Goten is dating Marron. And three, get your butt up because we're going to the mall. The day is still early, I'm bored, and we are getting new outfits for next year whether you like it or not."

I sigh and stand up. There is little you can do when Bra gets an idea in her head. It's far easier to go with her flow than try to fight against the current.

"And age is just a number. If Goten wasn't dating Marron…" She says boldly and winks at me.

I make a sound like I'm throwing up and poke my tongue out at her.

* * *

Bra and I leisurely wander through the mall, stopping at various stores. Ignoring my protests, Bra has me try on several outfits. She insists on purchasing numerous articles of clothing for me – things I would never choose myself. Blouses, skirts, dresses. Gah! Give me tee-shirts and jeans, please. If shopping were a sport, Bra would be a top of the league pro. In no time at all we're carrying quite a few bags.

All of a sudden Bra lets out a loud shriek and as I turn around to look in her direction I find myself swept off my feet and spun around in a circle – my legs flailing out away from my body as two muscular arms lock around my waist. I recognize the man's laugh immediately as his arms let go of me, setting me down, and sliding one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me Trunks?" I ask as I smack his arm away from my shoulder. Glancing at Bra I see the reason for her scream. My goofy uncle Goten had snuck up on her just as Trunks had done to me. She whacks him repeatedly as he chuckles and recoils from her barrage, her cheeks flushed bright red.

A crooked smirk crosses my assailants face. "Because it's too easy and you're cute when you blush." His blue eyes sparkle as he laughs at me.

I'm suddenly aware that my face feels hot and the heat spreads to my ears and along the back of my neck. "I'm not blushing! It's just the shock from your sneak attack." I growl at him.

"Yes, well it's not like we were masking our power. You should have been able to sense that we were behind you." He lowers he face so that his blue eyes are level with mine. "Or have you not been training? Being lazy this summer are we? Come to think of it, when is the last time you trained?" That crooked smirk graces his face again and I want to smack it off him.

It's true that I hadn't trained in some time. I occasionally spar with my father or my uncle, but since I started high school, I practically stopped training altogether. The world has been at peace for years, so I didn't really see the point in devoting so much time to it. I didn't exactly have many options for sparring partners – my dad was busy with work, Bra isn't interested at all, Goten and Trunks were always sparring each other. Who did that leave, Vegeta? Ha! That would be the day. That man is fighting against the ghost of my grandfather – always trying to become stronger than the memory of Earth's mightiest hero.

I give him a wicked smile and fix his gaze in mine. "Maybe you should come by and spar with me. I could use a practice dummy." His eyes flash and that grin is back on his face yet again.

"So what are you both doing here?" Goten asks as Bra's attacks subside, finally breaking our eye contact.

Bra folds her arms across her chest. "Shopping for new clothes, school starts next week."

Trunks sighs. "Figures. Why does that not surprise me?" Bra pulls a face and sticks her tongue out at her brother. "What does surprise me is that you came along." He says as he turns back to me. "Need a new pair of overalls or something?" A sarcastic smile spreads across his mouth.

"Oh no! There's no overalls in these bags. **She** ," Bra points in my direction, "is going to be the hottest senior in our class next year, second only to me of course!" She beams proudly and flips her hair over her shoulder.

Goten laughs loudly. "I'd pay good money to see Pan dressed like girl for once. I don't think she has it in her. Good luck with that one Bra." She elbows him in the ribs as I let out a sign.

* * *

" **This** is the one!" Bra exclaims excitedly while holding up a short red dress. "Hmmm…. Oh! And these shoes."

"Yes, all the boys will be fawning over you tonight." I reply and take a drink from my water bottle.

She stops and looks me dead in the eyes. "Oh I don't doubt that, but this is what **you'll** be wearing."

I almost choke on my drink. "What? No! I can't wear that! You bought that for your wardrobe."

"You can, you are, and you will like it. Trust me. I may have purchased a few extra surprise items for you yesterday." She narrows her eyes as if to tell me that I didn't really have a choice.

It's the last Friday night before school resumes and that means a huge end-of-summer blow out party on the beach. Strictly speaking it's not a high school party or even a private party for that matter. High schoolers, college students, tourists, and anyone happening to find themselves there. If Bra wasn't my best friend and insisted that we attend, I would never bother going. I sigh and lower my head, shrugging my shoulders, "Fine…" I grumble.

I put on the outfit that Bra selected for me. The dress hugs what little curves I have, snug along my hips and tapers out to little flowy pleats at the bottom that reach the middle of my thighs. She does my make-up, much more than I would normally do myself. I don't let her fuss over my hair, and she allows me this, leaving it loose down over my shoulders.

When she finishes primping we head downstairs. "Mom, we're leaving." Bra announces as we depart.

* * *

The party is the same as I remember from the year's prior. Torches posted in the sand illuminate the partygoers. Music plays loudly. People dancing, talking, drinking, and couples paired off in the dark corners away from prying eyes. Several sets of eyes look on in our direction as we walk onto the beach, no doubt at my best friend. Bra tends to attract attention from guys where ever we go.

I would much rather be curled up with a book in my bed tonight, but I promised her I would try to have fun. We go and get drinks, some unknown concoction that has clearly been spiked from the strong aroma it gives off. Bra grabs my hand pulls me along to where people are dancing. I move along with her to the music. A pleasant, warm feeling takes over as I finish my drink. She's wiggling and bouncing around in rhythm with the music, perfectly at ease with her surroundings. Another drink in me and it's easier to let go – to not care about everyone around me and just have fun.

Bra has locked arms around a stranger, dancing provocatively with him. I suddenly feel overwhelmed by a dizzying sensation and move away from the crowd to catch my breath. The loud music, the talking, all the people moving around me is just too much. I walk away from the bulk of the partygoers and head towards the water where it's quieter.

The moon is bright and full tonight, lighting up the night sky. I walk along the shoreline alone for a few minutes until the noise of the party is a low hum and the sound of the gently rolling waves takes over. I take a seat in the sand and stare out at the ocean not thinking of anything in particular.

I'm unaware how much time has passed, sitting there staring at the water. The sound of footsteps approaching in the sand draws me out of my trance.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Trunks asks and takes a seat in the sand next to me, his arms resting on his knees, holding two cups in his hands.

"Mmmh… I just needed to escape the noise." I reply, and gently rub my temples.

"I probably shouldn't be giving this to you, but…" he smirks and holds out one of the cups to me. "I'm sure you've already been partaking tonight."

I smile at him and take a sip. "Well it **is** a party, no? Shouldn't I be having fun like everyone else?"

He nods, dropping his head and looking at the sand. His hair forms a lavender curtain blocking his eyes from my view.

"I know it's not really your thing." Trunks cocks his head to the side and glances at me, the moonlight illuminates his icy blue eyes. Something I can't quite read passes over his face and his eyes seem to darken. I give a small smile, embarrassed, and tug the bottom of my dress down a bit further.

"I never thought I would see you wearing a dress." I feel a familiar heat spread across my cheeks. He leans his head towards me, his voice barely above a whisper, "You look beautiful tonight." The heat instantly spreads to my ears and the back of my neck. There's a tightness in my chest. What is this?

"No, it's not me, this is all Bra's magic at work." I nervously drop my head and look at the sand.

Trunks reaches across to me, his thumb gently strokes my cheek and then his index finger runs along my jaw to my chin and forces my head up, fixing his gaze in mine. My heart pounds in my chest, anxiety fills up all the empty space inside me, and I'm suddenly a bundle of nerves. I can't bring myself to look away from him. His lips are parted ever so slightly and for a moment my breath catches in my throat.

Trunks rather unexpectedly closes the small distance between us and gently touches his lips to mine. I barely have a chance to register what just happened before he pulls back and stares at me as if to gauge my thoughts. My fingers touch my lips in shock and I stare back at him, unable to break the intense connection.

'Did he really just kiss me?' My heart beats widely, and I can't bring myself to move an inch.

He slides his hand behind my neck and softly kisses me again. His kiss is gentle at first and becomes more intense and demanding as I kiss him back. I run my hands though his hair as he places his hands around my waist and wraps me in his arms. Trunks leans over me, softly guiding me backwards to lay in the silky sand. Our kisses become more urgent and hurried. Our tongues meeting and dancing in unison.

Suddenly he stops and pulls back. "I… we… this…" He closes his eyes for a minute, trying to find his words. With ragged breaths he continues: "We can't. This can't happen. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you." He turned his head away from me and I can see his jaw clenching in the moonlight. "You're practically like my baby sister."

I have no words. I feel as if a bucket of cold water was just dumped over me. I sit up, not looking at him, feeling completely stunned. I felt nauseous and my chest aches.

Trunks sighs and stands up, dusting the sand off his pants as he does so. "It's getting late, let's go find Bra, I'll take you two home." He extends his hand to me to help me stand, but I just sit there staring at the ocean, not moving.

Without saying a word I get up without his help and walk ahead of him towards the party to find Bra.

The ride back to Capsule Corp was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Bra was drunk and passed out in the backseat almost immediately. She is the smartest girl I know, but she always manages to act like a fool in the pursuit of 'fun.'

What the hell was that? Was it the party? The alcohol? I can't make sense of it. What would drive him to kiss me if he sees me like his sister? Why am I so worked up over it?

I glance at him from my spot in the passenger seat. He's looking at me from the corner of his eyes but quickly glances away when I meet his gaze. My chest feels tight. What is this feeling? I've never had feelings for him, surely he can't have feelings for me. Kissing Trunks was never even something I'd considered, but now that it has happened I can't stop thinking of the feeling of his warms lips on mine, and how much I want it to happen again.

To be continued...


End file.
